iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Power of Six
'''''The Power of Six, '''''is a book that was released on August 23rd, 2011. Official Teaser I’ve seen him on the news. Followed the stories about what happened in Ohio. John Smith, out there, on the run. To the world, he’s a mystery. But to me . . . he’s one of us. Nine of us came here, but sometimes I wonder if time has changed us—if we all still believe in our mission. How can I know? There are six of us left. We’re hiding, blending in, avoiding contact with one another . . . but our Legacies are developing, and soon we’ll be equipped to fight. Is John Number Four, and is his appearance the sign I’ve been waiting for? And what about Number Five and Six? Could one of them be the raven-haired girl with the stormy eyes from my dreams? The girl with powers that are beyond anything I could ever imagine? The girl who may be strong enough to bring the six of us together? They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. They tried to catch Number Four in Ohio—and failed. I am Number Seven. One of six still alive. And I’m ready to fight Plot The story alternates between Number Four, Number Six, and Sam's search for the other members of the remaining Loric Garde and Number Seven's life at the convent. Four's Narration Four is confused about his feelings for both Sarah and Number Six. Both him and Sam start to train with Six while managing to elude the police, with some very close calls. They arrive to the conclusion that the Mogadorians have found a way to open Six's Chest when, after opening Four's they are ambushed. Four reads Henri's letter and finds out that the Nine Garde children were chosen by their home planet, Lorien as the next generation of Elders. It is also revealed that Malcolm Goode, Sam's father, had been one of the humans to welcome them to Earth when they had first arrived. After reading the letter Sam gets the idea that his father has left him a clue back in Paradise in the well near his house. They go back and retrieve a white tablet. They are attacked by the Mogadorians and they take Four's Chest. Six remains to fight the Mogadorians and Four goes to take it back, but falters when he finds out that his quest has brought him near Sarah's house and meets with her. She apparently calls the police and both he and Sam get arrested. Six helps them escape, then announces that she had found out that a Garde is in Spain and goes to help while Four takes Sam to retrieve his and Six's Chests and to look for Sam's father at a Mogadorian hiding place where Six had previously been held. Four and Six kiss and Six confesses to having feelings for both he and Sam then she gives Sam an address for a rendezvous place in two weeks' time. They split in West Virginia. Four uses the Xlitharis to share Six's power and manages to find the chest after it expires. They find Number Nine, but Four loses sight of Sam in the commotion and escapes narrowly before a force field is erected at the entrance to the Mogadorian cave so Sam remains trapped inside. Four and Nine head north after they find out that the address of the place where they had been supposed to meet Six had remained with Sam. Seven's Narration Number Seven, known as Marina, and her Cêpan, Adelina, live at the Santa Teresa convent, in Spain. Adelina had taken Marina there after recognizing her poor adaptation skills and remained there after her hardships made her lose faith in the salvation of Lorien. Annoyed by Adelina's attitude, Marina has been searching for the now legendary Number Four in order to unite the Garde. When a seven-year-old named Ella, who is brought into the convent, Marina instantly becomes good friends with her. Ella helps her find her Chest and Marina drugs Adelina to open it. When she does they are tracked down by the Mogadorians and barely escape. Adelina finally acknowledges her wrongs and sacrifices her life to save Marina. On the run Marina and Ella meet a Loric named Crayton who explains that Ella is the Tenth Loric child and an Aeternus, someone who is able to change her age. They meet with Six and kill their pursuers. Trivia *﻿The book appears to be named after Henri's last words: "Six... the power of..." *The film adaptation was planned but has now been put on hold. Category:Books